warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Darvo/Quotes
During Vor's Prize During Rescue *''"I owe you for this Tenno, I will get my entourage to meet us in orbit once we're clear of this mess."'' :: *''"Lend me a sidearm Tenno, I'll cover you. Now which end does the hurting come out? (Laughs) I kid, I kid."'' :: Downed *''"Tenno this really hurts! I ain't kidding around! Do your thing!"'' :: *''"Tenno, help me! I'm feeling actual physical pain! Do something!"'' :: *''"It wasn't supposed to end this way! Tenno, please, do something!"'' :: Revived *''"Ohh, thank you. I thought I was a goner. Let's keep moving."'' :: After Rescue *''"I just received a very explicit message from your ship cephalon. If you're looking for resources, why didn't you just say so?"'' :: *''"I know just the place, but I demand an apology. My mother is a no gymnast and she would never eat those things."'' :: *''"Wow, you may want to get a new Ship Cephalon when you can afford it. Haha, that one seems glitched."'' :: *''"I've marked your navigation with a place I know. It's good for resources, if you can stand the cold."'' :: *''"Thanks for helping me out back there, I'm in you're debt. And I often pay my debts."'' :: *''"I recognize that device; it's a parasitic restrain. We Corpus use something similar to keep our robotics in line."'' :: *''"So, to settle my debt I give you a very expensive blueprint, for free! Because I like you. And, well, a lot of my customers don't live long with these Grineer dogs chewing off the system. Here, use your Foundry to build a countermeasure device from this blueprint. Good luck."'' :: During Corpus Resource Raid *''"Legions of robots, mindless automatons, freakin' lasers. These guys are bad news, but they're also loaded. Which is why you're here. Technically this is stealing, but don't let that bother you. The Corpus aren't exactly beacons of moral fortitude either. They sell anything to anyone."'' :: *''"Don't get me wrong, I like profits. A lot. But I don't sell my wares to the damned Grineer, that's unforgivable." (Transmission cuts out as Captain Vor interrupts.)'' :: General Intro *''"Just so you know, I'm a bit new to this whole guide thing, so it's not going to be like the Lotus. Don't worry, everything will be just fine."'' :: Locating a Terminal *''"You're close, drop me in."'' :: *''"I think you're near the terminal. Yes, yes you are. Drop me in and I'll get to work."'' :: Alerted *''"Looks like you're on their systems now... So watch out."'' :: *''"Huh, they are not happy about you being here."'' :: Extracting *''"Go on, get to extraction."'' :: Bypass *''"That was easy, keep moving."'' :: Old While Undetected When Detected *''"Wow, they are not happy about you being here."'' :: When a Lockdown Occurs After Unlocking a Lockdown When Detecting Enemy Units It's the Gri...Corpus! During the "A Favor For Darvo" Alert Introduction/End Starting the Alert While Hacking the Terminals When Near a Terminal When Hacking the First Terminal After Hacking the First Terminal When Hacking the Second Terminal After Hacking the Second Terminal Finding the Last Terminal When the Stalker Appears After Defeating the Stalker During "Ties That Bind" *''"Tenno, you made it! I'm on the other side of the complex. They have these new prototypes, but don't you worry, I shut them down remotely. You'll just have to deal with the regular security."'' :: *''"You know, some people just can't take no for an answer. I just want to do my own thing. The family business is well and good, but not for me. You know?"'' :: *''"Nothing personal father, it never has been. I only work for myself. I make my own profits. You of all people should understand this."'' :: *''"Let me tell you Tenno, its a good thing I was able to shutdown the new Hyena models. This year's version is really nasty business; faster, meaner, deadlier than before. An excellent product really."'' :: *''"Oh wait... wait... My code- my codes... They have been overridden."'' :: *''"So Tenno, looks like those new Hyena models are back online."'' :: *''"Forget everything I said before, this is nothing you can't handle, right? Right...?"'' :: *''"Damn it father, I'm almost 105 years old! I make my own choices!"'' :: *''"Ugh... I'm really sorry you had to witness this Tenno."'' :: *''"THEY'RE NOT BETRAYERS! ...Tenno, this is really embarrassing."'' :: During the Blackout Tactical Alert :: During A Man of Few Words Introduction *''"Ah Tenno, you got my message?"'' :: *''"So Tenno, you up for a little job on the side?"'' :: *''"Listen, I have a little offer. Interested?"'' :: *''"The Grineer have gone too far. They're about to execute one of my most trusted contractors."'' :: Rescuing Clem *''"These clods are holding my contractor somewhere in this complex. Please find him."'' :: *''"Every so often, they mess up and make a Grineer who doesn't bow down to the Queens. My contractor is such a Grineer. So be careful not to shoot him in the face when you see him, okay?"'' :: *''"Get to him quick, before they do their worst!"'' :: *''"Follow the Tenno, Clem. They're friends."'' :: *''"No, hmm, no Clem. No, they don't have your Grakatas. Just, just follow the Tenno, okay?"'' :: *''"Clem says thank you for busting him out. Good work."'' :: Reclaiming Clem's Grakatas *''"You did it. You got Clem. He's a special guy, you know? Little weird, but hell of a fighter. That's the thing, he still needs your help to retrieve his custom weapons."'' :: *''"Clem needs to get back into fighting shape. Find his missing weapons."'' :: *''"Poor Clem, he's utterly useless without his custom Grakatas. But with them, heh-heh, well, you'll see!"'' :: *''"Are you sure, Clem?"'' :: *''"Tenno, Clem wants you guys to go after the Grineer that have stolen his Grakatas. I'm just going to assume you're up for that, check your map!"'' :: *''"Don't think he'll be messing with you again! Come on home!"'' :: Retrieving the Orokin Relic *''"Clem has his Grakatas. Now it's time to get down to business and liberate that artifact. If you help Clem, we can all share the spoils, hahaha."'' :: *''"This is it: the merchandise acquisition mission. You and Clem cause a ruckus, while my other operative steals the artifact. Let them know you are here."'' :: During the Survival Mission Start *''"They cut off life-support. You going to let them intimidate you like that?"'' :: Sending Air Supply *''"Deal time; you interested in some half-price life-support? Haha, just kidding, here comes another!"'' :: *''"Hey, dropping another capsule."'' :: *''"Hey, don't forget about this capsule, eh?"'' :: *''"Capsule incoming."'' :: Air Supply Arriving *''"Capsule ready."'' :: *''"There it is."'' :: When Low on Air *''"You should think about finding a capsule"'' :: *''"It's getting stuffy down there, Tenno, turn on some life-support."'' :: Activating Air Supply *''"Oh, that's better."'' :: *''"Breathe easy Tenno!"'' :: *''"Smells better already!"'' :: At the End *''"We got the artifact: The P'otent '''O'rokin 'T'echnical 'A'ugmentation and 'T'actical 'O'ffensive device. Haha! It's super hard to say, Potato."'' :: *''"We got what we needed, so let's head home!"'' :: Post-Quest *''"Ah! Here's the hero!"'' :: *''"Clem is very glad you saved him from certain death! (Clem! Grakata!) Oh, oh yeah, and that you got his Grakatas back too. (Clem) And I'm happy to have this fancy Orokin relic. Here's a little something as a symbol of our appreciation."'' :: During Darvo's Totally Legit Sale Introduction *''"Friends,'' :''I've done it again, I've ticked off the entire Corpus board with my amazing deals. They're so upset they make up lies, like, 'Darvo's merchandise is our merchandise! :To which I say, 'You can't prove anything.' :So, to ensure they can't prove anything, I'm having a liquidation sale. Everyday a new deal. It all has to go. Act quick because any stock that's left when the Corpus troops come knocking is getting dumped into space. Got it? Good. :Darvo's Totally Legit Sale: You pick the best, I'm flushing the rest." :: During the Corpus Bust Introduction *''"Hey! Is somebody out there? Hey listen, hey, whatever you think I did, I swear, it wasn't me! A Tenno! Darvo may live a few more hours!"'' :: Ending *''"You did it. I knew you could handle it."'' :: Category:Quotes